


Beautiful Identity

by lemoncrystals



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Makeup, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncrystals/pseuds/lemoncrystals
Summary: As Hordak is doing his eyeliner routine, Entrapta ask that he do the same for her.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Beautiful Identity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated birthday gift to my friend, Garnet.  
> Happy belated birthday, Garnet! I know you've been waiting for this. Hope this was worth the wait!

Upon being admitted back into Prime’s cult, Hordak had lost all aspects of his individuality. His appearance was uniformed with the rest of the clones--bland and void of personality. Once he was disconnected from the hive mind, he slowly regained the character he had made for himself. He sat in front of the mirror of the shared chambers of Dryl, overlooking his features. His red eyes, gums, and teeth had returned--the only thing that remained were the gray markings around his eyes and the white hair that bothered him so. He ran his fingers through the white strands, watching them flop back over his forehead, making him elicit a small growl in frustration. He figured he could ask for Entrapta’s assistance in dying his hair back to his preferred color. He didn’t want to bother her at the moment as she was holled up in her personal lab--he couldn’t take her away from her favorite place of work and who knows what she was working on? He took a breath and dug through the drawers of the vanity, pulling out his personal makeup bag that was often hidden from the public. He unzipped the bag and began to rummage through it, searching for his favored dark eyeliner, in order to hide the eye markings he loathed so much. He unscrewed the cap, wiping off the excess before looking back in the mirror, and carefully applying the lines to his lid. The familiar lines were beginning to bring him comfort as he continued to draw the wing of his eyeliner. As he started coloring in the wing, the door behind him slid open with a faint beep and the faint sight of purple hair appeared in his peripheral vision. A smile appeared on his face as he continued to color in the wing with care. He listened to the gentle clank of Entrapta’s boots against the linoleum floor, the rustle of her gloves against silky clothing, and the swish of her tendrils of hair dragging across the floor. He chuckled softly to himself as he finished with the right wing. Tendrils of purple strands began to appear on his shoulders before slowly wrapping around his chest and waist, causing him to stop in his place, attempting to avoid a mistake. She rested her chin against his shoulder, a gentle glimmer in her eye as she looked at the reflection of the pair. She moved in close, pressing her cheek into his, feeling the warmth radiating between them. He couldn’t help but smile as he let his freehand cup her adjacent cheek and stroke it with his thumb. He turned towards her and placed a peck on her cheek, eliciting a soft giggle from her. A tendril of hair repeated the gesture to his own cheek before she spoke up.

“I like how your eyeliner is coming out.” Hordak had already begun to work on his other eye, covering up the gray marking with his signature wing.

“Thank you, starlight.” He could feel the strands of her hair begin to twitch in excitement against his shoulders and neck as he paused and peered over at her.

“What has got you all excited, dear?” She wiggled her fingers against his bicep before looking at him with a gleam in her eye.

“Could you do my eyeliner?” Hordak capped off his eyeliner, overlooking his wings before looking at Entrapta.

“You don’t normally wear makeup.” She shrugged, still looking at their reflection.

“I know but I always see you wearing it and you always look so beautiful. I wanna be beautiful too.” Hordak blushed at the first part of the comment before moving his body to turn towards her, pulling her into his lap.

“What is this nonsense you speak of? You  _ are _ beautiful. You don’t need makeup to feel beautiful, starlight.” Entrapta draped her arms over his shoulders, her strands of hair still wrapped around the back of his neck and lower back.

“Then why do  _ you _ wear makeup? You’re beautiful too.” Her fingers gently tapped against his chest as he chuckled at her statement.

“Hey, this is about you, not me. Would you like me to do your eyeliner or not?” Entrapta began to bounce in his lap, clapping her hands together.

“Yes please!” Hordak chuckled as he slowly lifted her, holding her close to his body before gently settling her in his seat. She hadn’t stopped bouncing happily as he set his makeup bag on the vanity’s surface, eyeliner in hand. He kneeled next to her, unscrewing the cap of the eyeliner. As he was wiping off the excess, he noticed and felt a tendril of her soft, lavender hair wrapping around his upper arm and wrist. He looked up at her and smiled, his red eyes softening at the sight of the excitement on her face--her eyes glimmering and strands of her hair twisting and twitching in anticipation. He couldn’t help but chuckle once more as he leaned close.

“I need you to be still, dear, if you want me to avoid poking out your eye.”

“Oh, sorry.” Entrapta settled in her seat, tapping her fingers against the cushion and flicking her feet as a way to let out her excitement. He smiled softly as he gently cupped her face and began applying the eyeliner to one of her eyes. Her cheeks were smooshed against his fingertips and there was a slight smile painted on her chubby face. She watched him, his face filled with concentration and determination; his soft, red eyes overlooking his linework. He unconsciously began to stroke her cheek with his thumb, causing her to hum happily. His brush strokes were soft yet quick, his hand gently resting against the side of Entrapta’s face. Her rose colored eyes loomed over Hordak’s face and softened at the sight of their eyes connecting, giggling as he shook his head slightly and transitioned over to her other eye. A tendril of hair slowly reached out and ravelled around his free hand, pulling it close to her hands resting on the chair. Hordak stopped what he was doing, eyeliner wand in hand, as Entrapta gently grabbed for his free hand.

“Entrapta.” He smirked slightly as Entrapta pulled his hand towards her cheek, pressing his palm into her cheek. His expression softened as he pressed his thumb against her lips, where Entrapta responded with a quick peck against his thumb. He pushed strands of her hair behind her ear as he rested his hand back on her cheek. Her cheeks grew warm as her hair pulled him close and she grabbed his face with her gloved hands. The couple felt the warmth radiating from each others’ cheeks before Entrapta closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against his. Hordak savored the moment, relishing in the gentleness of her touch and the softness of her lips. He wished for the moment to last but convinced himself to pull away as he rested his free hand against the side of her face.

“Entrapta, you’re distracting me.” Entrapta slid her hands down to his shoulders, wiggling her fingers against the surface.

“I can’t help it. Who could resist this face?” She gently prodded at his cheek with a single finger as he responded in a low tone.

“A lot of people--”   
“Shush!” She pressed her finger against his lips, halting his attempt at negative talk concerning himself. He quirked an eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

“May I continue?” Entrapta placed a sweet kiss on his lips before leaning back in her seat, setting her hands back in her lap.

“Proceed.” Hordak shook his head, a small smile painted on his face as he leaned back in and continued applying the eyeliner to her other eye. He tried to quicken the process because he could see her begin to fidget with much enthusiasm. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as she kicked her feet.

“Are you almost done?” She asked as she began to get more noticeably antsy.

“Almost, starlight.” As he applied the last brush stroke, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead before capping off his eyeliner.

“Done.” He watched as strands of her hair waved ecstatically and her hands did the same. She was practically vibrating in her seat.

“Ah! I wanna see!” She whipped her head around at the vanity, a soft gasp escaping her lips. She had expected Hordak to apply regular eyeliner like the other princesses--a simple wing. However, Hordak has gone above and beyond, making her eyeliner nearly identical to his own. The structure of the eyeliner was similar to a bat’s wing and it extended past the inner corner of her eye. The lines were clean and somehow complemented her rose colored eyes. She held her hands against her cheek, still in awe at his handiwork. She admired his work at all angles and fluttered her eyelashes before looking up at Hordak’s reflection.

“Hordak…” Hordak was putting his eyeliner back in his bag and was zipping it up when he spoke up.

“Do you like it?” Although his face showed confidence, his voice wavered slightly, clearly nervous about her reaction. Entrapta whipped her head around, her hair quickly wrapping around his forearms, startling him slightly.

“I love it!” Her hair had yanked him closer to her, causing him to stumble into her lap, his hands quickly wrapping around her waist. Her hands had cupped his face gently.

“And I love you.” Her voice was soft with a hint of rasp as her cheeks were brushed red. Hordak felt a flutter in his stomach as his own cheeks grew red and a small smile grew on his face. Entrapta watched as his ears flicked back as he had leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She felt her heart pound against her chest and her stomach squirm in delight as she held him tautly against her. Her fingers wrapped around strands of his white hair and rubbed the edge of his ear with her other hand. She felt him chirp against her lips, eliciting a slight giggle from her. Upon pulling away, she slid her hand down and rubbed her thumb against his lower lip.

“Do you think you could do my lipstick too?” Hordak was slightly taken aback before he let out a short chuckle. His hand cupped her face as he tilted it upwards.

“Possibly. Though I feel like red would suit you more in relation to your skin tone.” He felt her squirm against him as she wiggled her feet in excitement.

“Is it possible to do it now?” Hordak smirked slightly before gently tapping her nose.

“Anything for you, starlight. But only, if you help me color my hair.” Entrapta smiled widely as she performed the same action he did to his own nose.

“Anything for you, Hordak.”


End file.
